First Sight
by Resident Asian
Summary: The last thing Roy Mustang saw before being pulled through the Gate was Riza Hawkeye bleeding. Now that his eyes are healed, what's the first thing he will see first? Royai Oneshot Please R&R :


I'm on a theme right now: Royai and Roy's guilt about the last thing he saw before he went blind (not counting Truth, okay?)

Read and Review please

And I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (if I did, a lot of shit would be going down.)

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you see now Chief?" Jean Havoc was slowly wheeling himself to his superior, Roy Mustang, after Dr. Marcoh had used the Philosopher's Stone to get Mustang's eyesight back. Havoc had the use of his legs back, but he was warned by Marcoh to not walk for a while and thus, stayed in his wheel chair after the operation. He had stood up for the first time in months with the help of Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery, but after kicking around for a while, he decided to sit back down in the wheel chair and wheel himself around.<p>

All of Mustang's subordinates, including Vato Falman, were standing around in a room in an apartment that Dr. Marcoh rented after the Promised Day. "Well," he opened his eyes and found everything to be a blend of different colors. Roy sighed; this is better than seeing pitch black as he closed his eyes again.

"You won't be able to see much for awhile, Mustang," Marcoh cleared his throat, "the same goes for you, Havoc. You won't be able to walk for a while. I know you will need to go through physical therapy," he pointed to Havoc who was waving his hands in front of the Colonel's face. "For you, Mustang, I'm not quite sure if you will have vision problems in the future."

"Thank you," he said, nodding to him and smiling.

"You will need someone to take care of you for a while… well, until your vision comes back," Marcoh added.

"All right," Roy said as he looked around.

"I will be taking care of him, Dr. Marcoh," Riza Hawkeye stepped closer to Roy, their fingertips brushing slightly. It was a new code to them—well mostly for Roy—to know that it was Riza who was standing right next to him. No one else did that when they were standing next to the former blind Flame Alchemist. It made Roy relax a bit when he knew that his Lieutenant was standing right next to him.

Dr. Marcoh said that he would regain his sight in a couple of hours, but just to be safe, she should stay with him at almost all times this week. He wasn't sure if the sight would just come back to him and then leave him or if it would stay permanently, but he didn't let the team know, he just stated the shallow end of his doubts before wishing them all good luck.

Havoc was being taken care of by Breda and Fuery, with Rebecca Catalina coming in every now and then. "Do you think something will happen with them?" Roy asked on the way to the apartment.

"Why are you asking that question, sir?" Riza coldly asked.

"Please, call me Roy," he replied, smiling at her, "I don't expect you to be on duty while I regain my sight."

"Yes, s—Roy," she corrected her self as she turned down another street. "How much can you see?"

He opened only one eye to see the same thing: slurry of colors. "Not much," he closed his eyes again, "I can only see colors, but not shapes." He chuckled, "It beats seeing nothing but black." Riza smiled dimly. The two of them were quiet for some time, the hum of the engine filling up the empty space. Once the hum disappeared, Roy knew that she had cut off the engine and were at the apartment building. He felt his way out of the car without any help. Riza, noticing this, quickly got out of the drivers side and ran over to the passenger side to help him. She really didn't know what to do with him. Ever since the Promised Day until today, the two of them have stayed at the hospital where Roy couldn't do much but get quizzed from his subordinates about Ishval for his new plan: rebuilding Ishval. Now that he was in her care once again, it felt odd for her. She couldn't put a finger on what made it so awkward, but she did it with very little doubt.

Roy laughed, "It's okay, I can get myself out." He looped his arm around Riza's as she guided him into the apartment building.

"I'll make sure that Black Hayate stays away from you," she said, using her free hand to look for her keys in her pocket. "So that way you don't trip over him."

"I think I'll be okay," he reassured her, thinking that she shouldn't worry too much about him. His eyesight was slowly returning and sooner or later, he would be able to see perfectly just like before. "You know, you didn't have to babysit me."

Riza rolled her eyes. Hopefully, her superior officer didn't see that, "Sir, if I didn't babysit you, you wouldn't have gotten to where you are now or gotten your paper work done." Roy chuckled softly as she kept on going, "Have you seen your apartment? You would trip over a stack of books just by walking in the front door. You already did a couple mornings ago." The two of them weren't fond of that morning. Riza was standing across from his bed, asking him if he needed help getting out of bed because she knew that Breda left a couple stack of books out beside his bed. Roy declined, thinking that the books were far away from his bed, but when he tripped against one, he almost landed in her chest if she didn't grab him by the shoulders and suspend him from the ground.

Just remembering that incident made the two of them blush as Riza turned the key in the lock and opened the door. She was greeted by Black Hayate first, "Hayate, sit," she commanded and he stood away from the door and sat down. She led the Colonel into her apartment and closed the door behind him. She joined his side again, leading him to the sofa. Black Hayate sprung from the door and up to the couch where he sat patiently for the Colonel to notice him. After getting no attention, he barked and the Colonel turned towards him. Feeling around for him, he found the top of his head and started to scratch it, "Good boy…" he smiled.

"Are you hungry?" It was already midday by the time they got to the apartment. Roy thought about it for a while and shook his head, "I should be okay. Thanks."

Riza honestly didn't know what to do with the Colonel. She walked to her bedroom and picked up a book about the farming technique on Ishval. She remembered that Roy was having a hard time remembering all the farming techniques and he was probably still rusty on those facts. On the way back to the living room, she passed her dresser and stared at the mirror. She still had the bandages around her neck, even if her black turtleneck mostly covered them up. She pulled the side of the collar down and looked at it. She was told to change the bandages, but when ever she thought about the injury or tried to touch it, she would catch a glimpse of her throat being slit and Roy being forced to open the portal. She heard someone at her bedroom door and quickly glanced to see it. She reached for her gun her jacket, but when she realized that it was just Roy and Hayate standing at the door, her hand went down. "Is everything okay?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"Yes, sir," she muttered, looking down. Part of her was glad that he couldn't see fully as she didn't want to upset him or make him worry. She knew that he was upset over her injury, but she didn't want to remind him about it.

"Didn't the doctors tell you to change the bandages on your neck after some time?" He asked, slowly making his way into her bedroom with Black Hayate following behind.

"It's all right sir," she replied, "I just changed it this morning." She didn't like lying to him, but in times like this, she had to in order to keep him from worrying. "How are your eyes?"

Roy put his hand out in front of his face. He opened his eyes again and could barely make a shape out of his hand. He pulled his hand closer to his face, the hand making a shape. "I can make out my hand from this far," he said as he put his hand down and closed his eyes.

Riza sighed, sitting on her bed and setting the book down, "It's better than nothing, correct sir?"

He walked over to her bedpost, putting a hand over it, "Yes, but please drop the formalities, Riza." Hearing him say her name felt different for her. She knew that when they were younger, they used to be very informal towards each other, but for some reason, she felt that it was harder for her to go back to that informal state with him. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She sighed deeply. Roy muttered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"I feel like I let you down," he sat down next to her on the bed, putting his hands in his lap.

"No, don't feel like that, Roy," she pleaded, "I was told to watch your back. I didn't follow my orders and it should be me that should carry the blame."

"You did follow orders. You didn't die. Prior to that, you were close to dying in my arms while I was blinded by Truth." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I think if you died… I wouldn't perform the human transmutation still… I would die along side with you."

"You can't do that," she grumbled, "You have a dream to follow. I'm only here to follow you and die for you. You don't have to follow me."

"But I want to," he implied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You and I have been together for so long that it just seems right for you to be around. I don't care if I'm blind forever, as long as you're here, I know I'll be okay."

Her eyebrow rose as she sat straight up, "What are you trying to imply, Roy?" He froze as his heart started to beat faster and faster. He liked her—no that sounded too much like a teenage romance—he loved her. He couldn't stop worrying about her after he went through the Portal. And she couldn't stop worrying about him after he disappeared. He wished he could see himself now… He wished he could see her expression right now. He couldn't tell if she was angry with him or not. He was stepping into unknown territory if he told her his feelings, but his feelings were starting to take over his mind. He spend nights in the hospital just thinking about her. Whenever he went out on his dates, he wished it was her, not the current date.

As he tried to get his words together, he found that it was harder for him to express his feelings towards her. With all the other ladies that he took out, he could tell them that he loved them and they would go along with that. With Riza… it seemed like if he told her that he loved her, she would walk away or shoot him. "I wish I could see your face right now," he muttered as covered his eyes with his arm, "Every time I think of you, I can only see you bleeding on the ground."

"It won't last forever. Your eyes will be able to see again."

"I think what Truth wanted me to see was how much…" he bit his lip midsentence.

"See what?"

He turned to her, "To see how much I truly cared about you…" Riza realized what he just said and turned away from him, trying to hide her red cheeks. She forgot that Roy couldn't see and that he had his eyes closed, but she felt like it was the right move to make. Her heart started to race. She did have feelings for him as well, but she knew that she needed to push him up to the top first before any of those feelings would rise. "Riza," he said, reaching out for her hand.

She slowly turned to him, not knowing what to say or do. She was this close to being with him… but would she risk it? "I-I can't see your face any more. I only see you bleeding; that's the last image I saw before I went through the Gate. I don't want that to be my last image. I want it to be you lying with me on my death bed." He cleared his throat, "I love you, Riza." He scooted closer to her, putting his hand over hers. He reached over and brushed his lips against hers. She was startled that all of this happened, but her heart seemed to flutter at the instant he told her that he loved her. She kissed him back, putting her free hand at the base of his jaw. The two parted away, and Roy opened his eyes. He could see clearly now. He saw Riza sitting across from him with a dim smile on her face. Her hair was kept down and he saw his fingers entwined with hers on the bed. Their eyes met. Riza was so used to the grey eyes that it surprised her when she saw the full onyx eyes in her Colonel.

He put his arms out as she pulled herself into his warm embrace. He couldn't stop smiling. The first thing he saw ever since he was blinded was his Lieutenant, smiling at him and in absolute beauty.

"Riza," he murmured, "I can see now."

* * *

><p>… :)<p>

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to review

Resident – Asian


End file.
